1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Mobile IP network technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to enabling dynamic Home Agent assignment in Mobile IP using a cluster of Home Agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile IP is a protocol which allows laptop computers or other mobile computer units (referred to as “Mobile Nodes” herein) to roam between various sub-networks at various locations—while maintaining internet and/or WAN connectivity. Without Mobile IP or related protocol, a Mobile Node would be unable to stay connected while roaming through various sub-networks. This is because the IP address required for any node to communicate over the internet is location specific. Each IP address has a field that specifies the particular sub-network on which the node resides. If a user desires to take a computer which is normally attached to one node and roam with it so that it passes through different sub-networks, it cannot use its home base IP address. As a result, a business person traveling across the country cannot merely roam with his or her computer across geographically disparate network segments or wireless nodes while remaining connected over the internet. This is not an acceptable state-of-affairs in the age of portable computational devices.
To address this problem, the Mobile IP protocol has been developed and implemented. An implementation of Mobile IP is described in RFC 2002 of the IP Routing for Wireless/Mobile Hosts Working Group, C. Perkins, Ed., October 1996. Mobile IP is also described in the text “Mobile IP Unplugged” by J. Solomon, Prentice Hall. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
The Mobile IP process and environment are illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown there, a Mobile IP environment 2 includes the internet (or a WAN) 4 over which a Mobile Node 6 can communicate remotely via mediation by a Home Agent 8 and a Foreign Agent 10. Typically, the Home Agent and Foreign Agent are routers or other network connection devices performing appropriate Mobile IP functions as implemented by software, hardware, and/or firmware. A particular Mobile Node (e.g., a laptop computer) plugged into its home network segment connects with the internet through its designated Home Agent. When the Mobile Node roams, it communicates via the internet through an available Foreign Agent. Presumably, there are many Foreign Agents available at geographically disparate locations to allow wide spread internet connection via the Mobile IP protocol. Note that it is also possible for the Mobile Node to register directly with its Home Agent.
As shown in FIG. 1, Mobile Node 6 normally resides on (or is “based at”) a network segment 12 which allows its network entities to communicate over the internet 4 through Home Agent 8 (an appropriately configured router denoted R2). Note that Home Agent 8 need not directly connect to the internet. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, it may be connected through another router (a router R1 in this case). Router R1 may, in turn, connect one or more other routers (e.g., a router R3) with the internet.
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 is removed from its home base network segment 12 and roams to a remote network segment 14. Network segment 14 may include various other nodes such as a PC 16. The nodes on network segment 14 communicate with the internet through a router which doubles as Foreign Agent 10. Mobile Node 6 may identify Foreign Agent 10 through various agent solicitations and agent advertisements which form part of the Mobile IP protocol. When Mobile Node 6 engages with network segment 14, it composes a registration request for the Home Agent 8 to bind the Mobile Node's current location with its home location. Foreign Agent 10 then relays the registration request to Home Agent 8 (as indicated by the dotted line “Registration”). During the registration process, the Home Agent and the Mobile Node 6 may then negotiate the conditions of the Mobile Node's attachment to Foreign Agent 10. For example, the Mobile Node 6 may request a registration lifetime of 5 hours, but the Home Agent 8 may grant only a 3 hour period. Therefore, the attachment may be limited to a period of time. When the negotiation is successfully completed, Home Agent 8 updates an internal “mobility binding table” which links the Mobile Node's current location via its care-of address (e.g., a collocated care-of address or the Foreign Agent's IP address) to the identity (e.g., home address) of Mobile Node 6. Further, if the Mobile Node 6 registered via a Foreign Agent, the Foreign Agent 10 updates an internal “visitor table” which specifies the Mobile Node address, Home Agent address, etc. In effect, the Mobile Node's home base IP address (associated with segment 12) has been binded to the care-of address such as the Foreign Agent's IP address (associated with segment 14).
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 wishes to send a message to a Correspondent Node 18 from its new location. An output message from the Mobile Node is then packetized and forwarded through Foreign Agent 10 over the internet 4 to Correspondent Node 18 (as indicated by the dotted line “packet from MN”) according to a standard Internet Protocol. If Correspondent Node 18 wishes to send a message to Mobile Node—whether in reply to a message from the Mobile Node or for any other reason—it addresses that message to the IP address of Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 12. The packets of that message are then forwarded over the internet 4 and to router R1 and ultimately to Home Agent 8 as indicated by the dotted line (“packet to MN(1)”). From its mobility binding table, Home Agent 8 recognizes that Mobile Node 6 is no longer attached to network segment 12. It then encapsulates the packets from Correspondent Node 18 (which are addressed to Mobile Node 6 on network segment 12) according to a Mobile IP protocol and forwards these encapsulated packets to a “care of” address for Mobile Node 6 as shown by the dotted line (“packet to MN(2)”). The care-of address may be, for example, the IP address of Foreign Agent 10. Foreign Agent 10 then strips the encapsulation and forwards the message to Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 14. The packet forwarding mechanism implemented by the Home and Foreign Agents is often referred to as “tunneling.”
As indicated above, each mobile node has a designated Home Agent. As specified in RFC 2002, a mobile node is pre-configured with information identifying its Home Agent. In addition, both the mobile node and its Home Agent are also pre-configured with a shared key and Security Parameter Index (SPI) for the shared key, commonly referred to as a security association. Similarly, each Home Agent is pre-configured with information identifying mobile nodes that it supports as well as the corresponding security associations. In this manner, a mobile node is “anchored” to a specific Home Agent to enable it to subsequently register with that Home Agent and receive messages via that Home Agent from Correspondent Nodes.
There are various disadvantages associated with the pre-assignment of a specific Home Agent to a mobile node. For instance, the mobile node may be a cell phone that has been activated on the West Coast, and will therefore be assigned a Home Agent on the West Coast. However, the user of that cell phone may wish to travel to the East Coast. Thus, when the mobile node roams to a Foreign Agent, that Foreign Agent will therefore be on the East Coast. Of course, the user will remain anchored to the Home Agent on the West Coast due to pre-configuration. In the case of a Correspondent Node sending packets to a mobile node, both located on the East Coast, traffic must still travel to the pre-assigned Home Agent on the West Coast for those packets to be tunneled to the mobile node. As a result, the communication path between the mobile node and the Correspondent Node, both located on the East Coast, is unnecessarily long. Accordingly, the pre-assignment of a Home Agent to a Mobile Node results in less than optimal performance.
Another disadvantage with pre-assignment of a specific Home Agent to each mobile node is the non-dynamic nature of such pre-assignments. As described above, each mobile node and Home Agent must be pre-configured with specific information anchoring each mobile node to a specific Home Agent. This requires the configuration information to be known ahead of time as well as manually configured for each device. Thus, even when there are multiple Home Agents on a single home network, since each Home Agent must be statically configured, it is impossible to dynamically distribute registration requests among the Home Agents. It would therefore be beneficial if a “lightly loaded” Home Agent could share the load of a “heavily loaded” Home Agent.
Currently, a single Home Agent (HA) can support up to approximately 500,000 bindings due to hardware and software restrictions. However, service providers have a large number of Mobile IP subscribers. A single service provider typically has millions of Mobile IP subscribers. Unfortunately, a single Home Agent cannot support this requirement. In order to solve this problem, multiple Home Agents are often used. However, even when multiple Home Agents are implemented, the Mobile Nodes must each be configured with a single Home Agent address. In other words, the Mobile Nodes are configured with separate HA addresses. This solution therefore requires a great deal of administrative support and does not scale with the increase in Mobile IP subscribers that are likely in the near future.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a more scalable solution could be developed which would enable Mobile IP subscribers to be supported by multiple Home Agents. More specifically, it would be beneficial if multiple Home Agents could be used to simultaneously support multiple Mobile Nodes without requiring the Mobile Nodes to be configured with a specific Home Agent address.